


Long Distance AU- chapter one

by eleanors_park



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Long Distance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanors_park/pseuds/eleanors_park
Summary: In the first chapter of the Long Distance AU, Sandor, an engineering student learning in Chicago, meets Devektra, a french singer, after trying to enter her dressing room.





	Long Distance AU- chapter one

The lights of the club washed its dark walls in waves, strings of colors quickly shined from the blinding set of beam-moving heads in up the ceiling, decorating each corner. The holographic rays made the already polished floor sparkle with light, causing the crowed to cheer harder to the DJ playing, dancing faster and raising their hands higher. Sandor returned to the dancing floor with a short glass full of fizzy alcohol that burned his throat once he finished it with a single sip, then reminded himself to never buy anything here again.

He didn’t drink very often, and the prices here were excessive anyway, but he had his wallet and some cash and felt like taking a shot. It was his usual night out in this local bar that was only two blocks away from his house, though he had been in a downtrend lately. He was a mechanical engineer in the best university in all Chicago- god knew how he was accepted- and the job became intense sometimes. He felt suffocated if he didn’t go out once a week, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he developed dependence in this place or because it was his way of taking care of himself, doing something fun.

The crowd began to sing along to the words of a song all at once, groups, singles or couples. Some smoke rose up from the floor, causing the air smell like thick sweetness that makes you cough. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it, and kept dancing by himself. He noticed a guy with a blue plaid shirt and rolled up sleeves smiling at him, his brown hair slightly pushed back, and he returned the grin, until the guy seemed to get courage and danced with him for a couple of minutes before the music did its little trick and they seperated. 

The thought of getting drunk slipped into his mind. Tomorrow was Saturday, so no university, he could stay in his house with a hangover without any professor lecturing so hard his mind wanted to burst, and pass the day really, really quietly. He could sleep it until its over, he nodded. Crashing on his couch for the rest of the day sounded extremely good, even more than the music that was playing. In his fewer times of getting drunk, he never took it too far to the ugly point where he was throwing up, wishing someone could remove his stomach. No, he corrected himself, he did not want to get drunk, just tipsy. On the edge. 

He wondered if his friends were there, if he could even call them like that. They were a cool couple he had met a few times here, and after the third time of seeing each other they finally had a conversation. Their names were Paxton and Teev, and they had told him they had been attending to this club since it was opened. They were a few years older than him, Teev was ahead of him in five years and Paxton, four. If they were here, he couldn’t see them, hell, he could barely see anything besides backs and blurry faces that disappeared in the exact speed they came. 

He took a look at the bar where one bartender was serving drinks to the left side of the bar, and the other was pouring beer to huge cups that seemed as if they wouldn’t break if one smashed them on the floor. He didn’t understand how people could drink so much, it was beyond attractive, but he understood less the group eating hamburgers on the counter. They did serve food and had a small kitchen behind the scenes, but why would anyone have a meal in a club when there were countless restaurants just outside? 

Cheers were heard and he saw a bunch of girls clapping around one girl who was sitting on a high stall, a pretty white flower crown was on her head, and a chocolate cake was placed in front of her, with several firework sticks that lit up her suprised face. Sandor, too, decided that he was going to smile tonight like she did. The moon was in the middle of the sky and cold breeze blew upon those who were outside of the bodies warmed, full of laughter club, while he made his way towards the bar again.

The problem was, he was so concetrated in his goal that he didn’t see the man in his way, and knocked him by the shoulder so suddenly that the dude’s empula got spilled over the floor. Sandor froze, looking at the tiles beneath his feet then the man, who didn’t give him the most reassuring look.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, man,” he said, hoping that the guy wouldn’t make a big scene out of it.

“What the hell, bro?” he made a scene, of course, because Sandor could not have one day of peacefulness without something bad happening to him. He didn’t know if it was karma or god, what would be funny because he didn’t believe in one existed. 

“Sorry, let me pay for th-” he commenced to say.

“You’re going to replace that,” the guy sharply cut him. Sandor took out his wallet out of his back pocket while the guy cursed under his lips. “Fucking hell, can’t people watch where they’re going?”

Which seriously pissed Sandor off. “It’s just one drink, and not even a fancy one, so chill,” he muttered. 

When he gazed up he thought that his stomach would truely be removed from his body today, not in a situation he would ask for it to be. The dude looked furious, he swore that the some of smoke behind him was coming out of his ears. He feared the man had a murderous intent, so it was only logical he ran away.

He practically threw himself on every door he could find, grabbing the handle and checking if it was locked. They all were and he was afraid he was running out of doors. The bathrooms were out of question, the doors were a joke, and he was not going to hide in there while the human bulldog, who was still chasing him, was waiting for him to come out so he could give me a black eye. He was going to hide in a room, if he was going down he was going down in class. 

He counted fours doors on his way to the fifth and probably the last one, because that’s what a grown guy did, ran for his life. He promised that he would start beliving in god if he would be able open that door. He reached out and time seemed to fly slower…

Until it was opened for him. He almost fall down and leaned his hand on the wall to avoid crushing on the floor. He saw black, high heels and looked up to see a blonde girl staring at him with a confused look. She had her hand on the silver handle that she dropped by herself as he stood up. She had a white hair that was styled in a way that looked messy yet organized at the same time and she had two golden star by her each of her blue eyes. Her crop top was sleeveless and black, matching her high waist skirt. It had an upside down V shaped so one of her thighs was revealed while the other was hidden. He didn’t recognize and saw in the corner of his eye a big mirror with light bulbs around the frame, and a rack of clothes besides it. They had announced a few times earlier about a special guest, maybe it was her? 

They didn’t say anything as he let her pass, a person in a suit came out of the room with her, going down the stairs while speaking words of encouragement. He walked in the other direction, not hearing the crazy guy anymore. He tried to think if he knew her, but he didn’t remember seeing any white haired singers around. She scanned him with his eyeliner covered eyes when he wasn’t watching before he got out of her sight, thinking that he’s good looking and cute. Mostly thinking about why he looked so desperate with going into her dressing room, but she had a gut feeling he didn’t came there with a bad meaning. She was captivated by the way the lights flickered on his face as he leaned on the balcony. 

Thirty minutes into her show, the most amazing he had ever seen, he understood why he didn’t know her. She was singing her french, and english too, and it clicked in his mind that she wasn’t from Chicago or America at all. He wanted to search her name- Devektra, she introduced herself to a crowed that already seemed to know her- but he couldn’t look away from the stage. He couldn’t understand her lyrics, but she sang them with such passion and power that it didn’t matter. She smiled, and danced and hit high notes, leaning, one hand hlding the microphone, the other caressing the air by her feet. He was sold, he was pretty sure they all were, because she was incredible and breathtaking. At some parts he was so dumbfounded he couldn’t find words to describe what she was doing.

She was addictive, and just like after the effect of the drug wore off, he wanted more. He made a note in his mind to search her name and listen to more songs, watch more live shows of her. He could see the front exit of the club from the balcony and she was leaving with other famous friends. Right before she got out, merely a foot, she turned around to lock her gaze with him, the stars in her eye glittering in the time she gave him a small smile, and left.

He had to hold a gasp two days later, when he peeked over a shelf in the supermarket, and saw her putting apples into a plastic bag she was carrying.


End file.
